


I Won't Tell

by russianmango



Series: 30 in 30 [10]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Washington Capitals, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Silver: Nicky had a secret. A secret only Mike knew about and he hoped no one else would find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Tell

Nicky had a secret. A secret only Mike knew about and he hoped no one else would find out.

It wasn’t that he was ashamed of who he was, he just worried that something bad would happen if he came out. No to mention people who wouldn't be okay with it, and there have been plenty to make their feelings known.

The only reason Mike even knew was that Nicky let it slip one night when they were drinking together. An innocent comment on how he spends his summers in Sweden. Mike was intrigued, though. He made Nicky feel good about himself when they talked more and more about it.

Mike didn't bug though, he was very supportive of Nick's situation, understood the need to keep it quiet. Problems only started when Mike and Nicky went over to Brooks' place to hang out.

Brooks liked to hunt, everyone knew that. But, when Nicky went wandering through Brooks' living room, he found a particularly frightening box on the mantle. Nicky couldn’t help the yelp that came from him as he jumped away.

"What's wrong?" Brooks asked as he and Mike came into the room to see Nicky looking scared and a little embarrassed. "Did you break something?"

"Why do you have those?" Nicky asked, pointing to the box covered in propaganda.

"Are those silver bullets, Brooks?" Mike asked.

Brooks laughed and shook his head. "Why, either of you a wolf?" he joked. "Come on, guys. I don't hunt wolves. Honestly, my brother got them for me - for protection," he added when neither of them laughed.

"I want to go home," Nicky said.

That's when it hit Brooks. "Nick, are you a werewolf?" Nicky didn't answer him, just stayed silent. It was enough of an answer for Brooks to hand the box over to Nicky. "Here, have them. I wasn't going to use them, I swear."

"Please don't tell anyone," Nicky asked, handing the bullets to Mike.

"Are you one, too?" Brooks asked Mike. "No," Mike shook his head. "But you knew?” Brooks asked. Mike nodded.

"I won’t tell."


End file.
